danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Pitigliano
thumb|650px|מרכז|pitigliano sinagoga ebraica edizione archidee fota francardi 0565 616100 thumb|ימין|305 px thumb|ימין|סמל יהודי העיר 200px|thumb|ימין|בית הכנסת המקור:הויקיפדיה האיטלקית ימין|ממוזער|250px|מבט על העיר ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית הכנסת ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית הכנסת thumb|ימין|בית הקברות פיטיליאנו היא עיר במחוז טוסקנה. הייתה בה קהילה יהודית עתיקה. כיום יש במקום שרידי בית כנסת. היהודים הגיעו לעיר במאה ה-16, כאשר נרדפו ב"מדינת האפיפיור", אשר הייתה במרכז איטליה. הם ברחו לעיר, אשר הייתה תחת שליטת הדוכס הגדול של טוסקנה. היה זה מרכז יהודי אשר התרכז כולה באזור אחד. העיר כונתה בשם "ירושלים הקטנה". בבית הכנסת כי יש שתי מצבות לזכר ביקורו של הדוכס הגדול. בעיר יש שרידים למאפיית מצות. מחוץ לעיר יש בית קברות יהודי. בעבר היה יקב, אשר הוכשר לייצור "קיאנטי" כשר בפיקוח רבנות ליבורנו, אשר עד היום נותנת חסות ליהודים הבודדים שעדיין נמצאים בעיר. העיר העתיקה מאופיינת בבית הכנסת העתיק אשר נבנה במאה ה-16. ארון הקודש נמצא בכיוון ירושלים ותיבת לקריאה בספר התורה באמצע האולם. על הקירות כתובים פסוקים מהתנ"ך. בבית הכנסת יש גלריה המיועדת ל"עזרת נשים". מתחת לבית הכנסת נמצאה מקווה טהרה , מאפיית מצות, בית הקצב ויקב ליין. ראו גם: ערך מורחב: בית הכנסת של Pitigliano אקטואליה thumb|ימין|מתוך האתר מוקד אני רוצה להודות מייקל ואת הצוות של Calimani היהודית דפים עבור מתן מרחב באוגוסט בעיה של המציאות שלנו Pitigliano בתיק המוקדש ליבורנו. Devo tuttavia. עם זאת, אני חייב לציין דיוק לדעתי משמעותי.. צילום קבוצת שיוצגו לצד זה של שוחזר בית הכנסת, למעשה שתחילתה בשנת 1936, כאשר בר המצווה של איטליה ומשמש. . כפי שניתן לראות מן ה-DVD "הלחם של זיכרון", אשר מופיעה הכותרת הבאה לקבוצה לתמונה, אני הבחורה עם הפוני "" בקדמת הבמה בזרועותיה של אחת האחיות שלי. . הבהרה כי אני זקוק, במיוחד מאז ה-DVD, הרווחת כיום, התמונה המופיעה מספר פעמים. Vorrei ringraziare Michael Calimani e tutta la redazione di Pagine Ebraiche per aver dato spazio nel numero di agosto alla nostra realtà di Pitigliano nell'ambito del dossier dedicato a Livorno. Devo tuttavia rilevare un'inesattezza, a mio parere significativa. La foto di gruppo riportata a fianco di quella della Sinagoga restaurata, risale in realtà al 1936, data del Bar Mitzvà di Italo Servi. Come si può dedurre dal DVD "Il pane della Memoria", il cui frontespizio appare a fianco della foto di gruppo, io sono la bambina con la "frangetta", in primo piano in braccio ad una delle mie sorelle. Una precisazione che ritengo necessaria, tanto più che nel DVD, ormai ampiamente diffuso, quella foto appare più volte. Elena Servi, Presidente de "La Piccola Gerusalemme" המקור ספר חדש: אילן יוחסין thumb|250px|ימין מפקד שנערך בשנת 1841 נותן תמונה על אוכלוסיית יהודי העיר Le comunità ebraiche di Siena e Pitigliano nel censimento del 1841 ed il loro rapporto con quella fiorentina מאת: di Lionella Viterbo Il meticoloso censimento degli ebrei residenti nel granducato di Toscana, compito per la prima volta affidato nel 1841 alla stessa comunità ebraica, ne restituisce un quadro molto interessante. Lionella Viterbo, come aveva già fatto per la comunità di Firenze, analizza i censimenti delle comunità di Siena e Pitigliano, tra loro strettamente collegate, seguendo, ove è possibile, la storia delle famiglie fino ai nostri giorni. Presentata da Jack Arbib, l'autrice ci parlerà della sua ricerca anche come mezzo per ricostruire le proprie radici. מתוך אתר יהדות המיסתורין נווה מדבר של חופש לתקופה מסוימת, הוא הרוויח Pitigliano שם סמלי של "ירושלים הקטנה". לאחר 1622, יהודים Pitigliano נאלצה ללבוש סימן מיוחד: כובע אדום, גברים, סימן אדום על השרוול, נשים. הגטו היה ממוקם בצומת של דרך Marghera ו Zuccarelli עם הסמטה הסמטה Goito. Pitigliano בשנת 1841 היו 3,125 תושבים, בהם 359 יהודים. בשנת 1865, עבדתי ספריה היו 2,032 ספרים, 600 מהם עברית. בית הכנסת המקורי היה מכוסה כולו טיח עם רוקוקו הגדול superstructures כי משני צדי הארון. ריץ כתובות הזהב על רקע כחול לרוץ גבוה לאורך הקירות. השיפוץ האחרון היה בשנת 1995. נכון לעכשיו, מעט שרידי הגטו: מן הטירה אורסיני לאורך האמה 16 של המאה המפורסם שמגיעים באזור מרכזי, עם סמטאות צרות שלה אשר מהענף מהרחוב Zuccarelli, ולכן, לקחת את השביל שם בא לידי ביטוי Marghera המצות "הישן ולאחר מכן לאפות של הכנסת אשר נעשה לאחרונה שיפוץ. בית הכנסת על הסלע התלולים פניהם של טוף. מדווחים גם את בית הקברות הישן ממוקם מחוץ לעיר על הכביש כדי מרציאנו. Oasi di libertà per un certo periodo, Pitigliano si meritò il nome emblematico di "piccola Gerusalemme". Dopo il 1622, gli ebrei di Pitigliano dovettero portare il segno distintivo: un cappello rosso, gli uomini, e un segno rosso sulla manica, le donne. Il ghetto fu collocato all'incrocio di via Zuccarelli con vicolo Marghera e vicolo Goito. Nel 1841 risultavano a Pitigliano 3.125 abitanti, di cui 359 ebrei. Nel 1865, vi funzionava anche una biblioteca che contava 2.032 volumi, 600 dei quali in ebraico. La sinagoga era in origine completamente coperta di stucchi di gusto rococò con grandiose sovrastrutture che affiancavano l'armadio. Ricche iscrizioni dorate sul fondo azzurro correvano in alto lungo le pareti. L'ultimo restauro è del 1995. Attualmente, poco rimane dell'antico ghetto: partendo dalla Rocca degli Orsini e costeggiando il famoso acquedotto cinquecentesco si arriva nella zona centrale, con gli stretti vicoli e che si dipartono dalla via Zuccarelli; da qui, prendendo il vicolo Marghera ci s'imbatte nell'antico forno delle azzime e poi nella sinagoga di cui si è recentemente provveduto al restauro. La sinagoga è affacciata sullo strapiombo delle rocce di tufo. Segnalato è pure l'antico cimitero : si trova fuori dalla cittadina, sulla strada che porta a Marciano. המקור המקור באיטלקית Il centro storico si caratterizza soprattutto per la sinagoga cinquecentesca, all'interno della quale spiccano l'Aron sulla parete di fondo e la Tevà al centro; sulle pareti sono conservate iscrizioni di versetti biblici mentre in alto si trova il Matroneo riservato alle donne. Sotto il tempio ebraico si trovano i locali per il Bagno Rituale, il suggestivo Forno delle Azzime, la Macelleria kasher, la Cantina kasher e la Tintoria. L'antico Ghetto si sviluppava intorno alla sinagoga lungo l'attuale via Zuccarelli e in alcuni vicoli che originano da questa strada: imboccando il vicolo Goito si raggiunge l'Antico Frantoio Pelliccetti che era a servizio della comunità ebraica. Pitigliano was an Etruscan and Roman city and is sometimes identified with Vicus Torianu of the Longobard era. Reliable documentation goes back to 1061, the year in which Pope NoccolÃ² II confirmed the possession of the parish church of Pitigliano by the Bishop of Sovana. Even though the history of the location is obscure until the beginning of the 13 C, it is known for certain that the castle had belonged for some time to the Aldobrandeschi Counts, who defended it against territorial expansion by the municipality of Orvieto המקור (באיטלקית) מתוך האתר This may become a true love story to you, like it has for me. You are initiating your trip to Pitigliano, a small Italian village, located south of Florence and North of Rome. For me, the beginning of my personal trip was on October 15, 1995, reading an article in the newspaper "Corriere della Sera" To get to Pitigliano (Video from "Made in Italy"-RAIUNO), you need to find the city of Orvieto in the A1 route, and drive 52 km west of this point, to where this ancient village arises. The zone is known as the land of the Bianco di Pitigliano, one of the best white wines of Italy. Pitigliano sits in the southern limit of the beautiful Tuscany"La Piccola Gerusalemme" got his name both from the ancient medieval landscape of the village (that remembers the beloved Jerusalem) and the wisdom of this jewish community, that once brought to the area many cultural and social advances (including the Jewish University of Pitigliano, which was founded in the community's flourishing days). For Jews in general, and Israelis in particular, Pitigliano presents a tribute to ancient Jewish culture and life. It is also an historic landmark that remembers and honors the strong and warm relationship and links between the Jewish minority of Pitigliano (called once "la Nazione Ebrea" for hundred of years), and the people of Pitigliano. This strong relationship of respect and admiration has been kept long after the almost complete disapperance of the Jews from Pitigliano; it is known that during the Holocaust, people of Pitigliano and sorroundings risked their lives to hide and save Jews that were scaping from the Nazi terror. It is hard to believe that in fact, today remains at Pitigliano only three Jews from what once was a strong and mumerous Jewish community. One of them is Mrs. Elena Servi. She guards the tales and stories of the almost disappeared Jewish community of Pitigliano, Elena Servi and Riccardo Pivirotto (a young local archeology) have taken i upon themselves to bring forth the story of the Jewish Community of Pitigliano (10% of the population in the best days) so future generations may be able to learn it, and so that such important part of the history of Pitigliano and the Jewish people may be remembered throughout the times. Pitigliano stands for many things such as a memorial to mutual compression and respect between two different peoples and the way each people contributed to the village's economy and development. Prove of these events can be seen in the way the village has cared to maintain and use the physical heritage of the one grandiose Jewish Community, a heritage that has remained part of the village since the events of 1799 (the italian version of the events) .Restoration and reconstruction the important Jewish sites took place in Pitigliano. Places such as the Synagogue, the "Forno di Asimo" (the Kosher oven) and the Jewish Cementery have been restored to look the same as they did two centuries ago. Nowadays, beautiful individuals like Elena Servi, Franco Paioletti, Riccardo Pivirotto, Prof. Angelo Biondi, Roberto G. Salvadori, Daniel Vogelmann (Editrice La Giuntina) and others (most of the non-Jews), working alone or together with institutions like the Communal Administration of Pitigliano, the Rotary Club and La Banca di Credito Cooperativo di Pitigliano, have raised the challenge of reviving "La Picolla Gerusalemme" so that every visitor, from the casual tourist up to the historic investigator, can become part of such unforgettable experience. Signor Augusto Brozzi, the former Major of Pitigliano and the late Signor Ernesto Celata worked hard in order to preserve the Jewish Historic Patrimony of Pitigliano. They raised founds from the Tuscany Administration and the local budget and they rebuilded the main buildings of the antique ghetto, like they have done with the Synagogue and the Forno di Asimo. Even if history and tradition are not what you are looking for, come to Pitigliano to enjoy the ambiance and to taste "il Bianco di Pitigliano" and the fine food of the zone, to be astonished by the beauty of the landscape, and to meet friendly people. Furthermore, in spite of being a secular Jew myself, the fact that I found a Kosher version of this fine white wine, made me feel like I had come to a place where any jew in the world could call home. Pitigliano and its people are waiting for you... come and enjoy them. Creating this site is the first way I found to pay tribute and say thank you to the wonderful people of Pitigliano, chistians and jews, both past and present. For you, fellow countrymen, and invitation to visit this part of the world , to pay tribute to fine human beings, and to enjoy a great experience enriched with traditions, history, excellent food and wine, breathtaking sightseeing, and new friends. הקשר עם משפחת די-קאסרו * מאיפה אתה? ! Di- castro (על מקור השם, על פיטיליאנו ועל יהודים בה) תולדות יהדות פיטיליאנו *המקור כאשר אנחנו מדברים על קהילה עם עבר גדול, כמעט מיתוס, כמה ערים איטלקיות יכול להתחרות פיטיגליאנו. עם זאת, הנוכחות היהודית בעיר הטוסקנית אינה ניתנת להשוואה, לפי ההיסטוריה ומספרם, של ערים רבות אחרות, שגם להן יכולת העלאה נמוכה יותר. לאחר מכן יהיה את הקסם של מיקום גיאוגרפי ציורית וייחודית, זה יהיה הפרק של 1799 שבו pitiglianesi הגנו על היהודים המיליציות מריה ויוה, יהיה אישים ידועים רבים מגיעים אל מחוץ לקהילה הזו, אבל משהו גורם Pitigliano ייחודי בהיסטוריה היהודית באיטליה. כפי שכתב יוסף קולומבו, בעצמו בן לאב יליד Pitigliano שיש ליהודי Pitigliano: קובץ מצורף למופת למקום מוצאם, אשר נותר בחיים, עם תחושה של נוסטלגיה, לכל מקום שהם הולכים ... מצורף אשר מועבר לילדים ואת האחים, גם אם הם לא נולדו בפיטליאנו, שחושבים על מקום מוצאם של אהוביהם בתחושה של גאווה ועונג. ילדים Pitiglianesi ו pitiglianesi להרגיש סולידריות בקיצור, מצב נפשי שמוביל אותם להעריך כל הזדמנות כי ההצעה שלהם לבחון מחדש בקהילה. ההיסטוריה של היהודים בפיטיליאנו, ששוחזרה עתה בפירוט על ידי מחקרים שנעשו לאחרונה, אינה שונה מאלה של קהילות יהודיות רבות אחרות באיטליה. ראשיתה של הנוכחות היהודית שתחילתה באמצע המאה השש-עשרה, עם דוד דה Pomis, הרופא של ספולטו, שתרגלו האמנות שלו באזור מאז 1556. מתוך 1571 במקום האחים Laudadio הבנק הלוואה הראשון, יצחק לזרוס מויטרבו, האזהרה הראשונה של זרם נודד שמקורו במדינה האפיפיורית, אשר עד סוף המאה יביא מספר לא מוגדר של יהודים בעיר. פעילות הפנראטיזציה תימשך לאורך כל הדורות, ותמיד מייצגת מקור למתיחות עם האוכלוסייה המקומית. פעילויות אחרות היו המסחר ומעל לכל אומנות. קהילה יציבה, עם מוסדותיה מוכר על ידי הרשויות המקומיות, עלה ברבעון הראשון של המאה השבע עשרה ונמשכה עד 1930. הנוכחות היהודית המשיכה ללא הפרעה עד תחילת המאה שלנו. במאה השבע-עשרה לא עלה על 180 יחידות, אם כי נוכחות משמעותית בעיר שבה היו פחות משלושת אלפים תושבים. מאוחר יותר מספרם המשיך לעלות עד למקסימום של 424 בשנת 1858 ולאחר מכן נפל במאה העשרים וכמעט בוטל בשנות התשעים. המאה התשע-עשרה היתה אולי תור הזהב של קהילת פיטיגליאנו, ולו רק עבור קבוצת האנשים המפורסמים שיצאו ממנה. הם שמות שהיום אפשר לומר מעט, אבל אז הם היו אנשים של אינטלקטואל משכמו ומעלה ומוסרית: רבנים במיוחד, כמו משה סוראני, Servi פלמיניו, סמואל קולומבו, אלא גם אינטלקטואלים כמו דנטה לאטס עיתונאים כמו אוגו Ayo, מדענים כגון ג'וליו ו אזליו במפורד, אנשי ציבור כמו אנסלמו קולומבו. Remembering גם אומר ונזכר המשפחות הכי מושרשת Pitigliano: את סוראני, המשרתים, קולומבוס, לאטה, את איו, את Bemporad, ואז Paggi, פרגולה, Sadun, את Spizzichino. גברים ונשים, מנהגים בז'רגון מיוחד, מקומות ורחובות שבם חיים התקיימו בקביעות, שנה אחרת שנה, חי הזיכרון שלו הוא חזק ב רשמי במסמכים כתובים פרטיים, כגון משרת אלדו. בזיכרונותיו הוא נזכר, בין השאר, בנטייתם של היהודים הפיטליאנים להגר, שכן הם ניחנים בלימוד מעל הכלליות והצרכים המקומיים. כך אנו זוכרים את האישיות הבולטת ביותר, ילידי פיטיגליאנו. מוסה סוראני, יליד 1827, רב בסנטו ומורה במכללה הרבנית ברומא ומת שם בשנת תרנ"ה; סרבי פלמיניו, יליד 1841, הרב בקהילות השונות של פיימונטה, פובליציסט, מייסד ב 1874 של המגזין ישראל באנר ומנהלו עד מותו בשנת 1904. מחברם של פרסומים רבים של ההיסטוריה היהודית, היה פעיל בקידום הקמת גוף ייצוגי ייחודי לכל היהדות האיטלקית ולסייע ליהודים הנרדפים בצפון אפריקה ובמזרח אירופה. סמואל קולומבו (1868-1923), שהיגרו לשם ליבורנו ותלמיד אליהו בן-אמוזג ואז עמית ויורשו בכיסא הרבני של הקהילה, אחד היזמים לבין הנשיא הראשון של האגודה הרבנית איטלקית ב 1918. דנטה לאטס (1876-1965), סופר, עיתונאית ומורה, אינטלקטואלית ומורה להשפעה רבה על כל היהדות האיטלקית. הוא התחיל קוריירה Israelitico של טריאסטה, אז בשנת 1915 הוא שיתף פעולה עם אלפונסו פצ'יפיצ'י במגזין ישראל, וממנה 1922 ועד מותו, עורך סקירה חודשית של ישראל. בנוסף עיתונאי וסופר, הוא היה מתרגם מ עברי של הסופרים הציונים הגדולים, וכך גם אחד עם-עאם אל ביאליק פרופסור העברי במכון לשפות מזרחיות ברומא, המחבר של פרשנויות על התורה, הנביאים ובתהילים. אזגליו במפורד (1875-1945) אסטרונום, במאי משנת 1912, של המצפה קפודימונטה בקטניה, מחברם של פרסומים מדעיים רבים ותולדות האסטרונומיה. אנסלמו קולומבו, פקיד בכיר בעיריית רומא, פעיל מאוד בקהילה. ואז אחרים, אולי פחות ידועים מאלה, אך גם הבחינו במקצועות חופשיים, במדעים, בהוראה. כיום הקהילה של פיטיגליאנו נכחדה. בית העלמין ובית הכנסת שלו מעידים על עברו, הארכיון, שנמצא במרכז הביבליוגרפי של איגוד קהילות רומא, ומסתיר במסמכיו את זכרם של אנשים ועובדות. עבורנו, צאצאי פיטיגליאנסי, פיטיגליאנו לא מתים, לא בחשיבה שלנו, הרבה פחות בליבנו. 'המקור Quando si parla di una comunità dal grande passato, quasi di un mito, poche città italiane possono competere con Pitigliano. Eppure la presenza ebraica nella città toscana non può essere paragonata, per storia e numero, a quella di tante altre città, che pure hanno una minore capacità evocativa. Sarà allora il fascino della pittoresca ed unica posizione geografica, sarà l'episodio del 1799 nel quale i pitiglianesi difesero gli ebrei delle milizie del Viva Maria, saranno i numerosi personaggi noti usciti da questa comunità, ma qualcosa rende Pitigliano un unicum nella storia degli ebrei in Italia. Come scriveva Yoseph Colombo, lui stesso figlio di padre nato a Pitigliano: questo hanno gli ebrei di Pitigliano: un esemplare attaccamento al loro luogo d'origine, che resta vivo, con un senso di nostalgia, ovunque vadano … attaccamento che si trasmette ai figlioli e ai nipoti anche se non nati a Pitigliano i quali ripensano al luogo d'origine dei loro cari con un senso di orgoglio e di vivo compiacimento. Pitiglianesi e figli di pitiglianesi si sentono insomma solidali in uno stato d'animo che li porta a gradire ogni occasione che sia loro offerta di ripensare a quella comunità. La storia degli ebrei a Pitigliano, ormai ricostruita in dettaglio da studi recenti, non pare essere stata diversa da quella di tante altre comunità ebraiche italiane. Gli inizi della presenza ebraica risalgono alla metà del sedicesimo secolo, con David De Pomis, medico di Spoleto, il quale esercitò la sua arte nella zona a partire dal 1556. Del 1571 è invece il primo banco di prestito dei fratelli Laudadio, Isacco e Lazzaro da Viterbo, prima avvisaglia di una corrente migratoria proveniente dallo stato pontificio, che fino alla fine del secolo porterà un numero imprecisato di ebrei nella cittadina. L'attività feneratizia continuerà lungo l'arco dei secoli rappresentando sempre motivo di tensione con la popolazione locale. Altre attività erano il commercio e soprattuttio l'artigianato. Una comunità stabile, con le sue istituzioni riconosciute dalle autorità locali, sorse nel primo quarto del diciassettesimo secolo e durò fino al 1930. La presenza ebraica continuò ininterrotta fino alle soglie del nostro secolo. Nel corso del Seicento non superò le 180 unità, presenza comunque significativa in una cittadina che contava meno di tremila abitanti. In seguito il loro numero continuò a salire fino ad un massimo di 424 nel 1858 per poi scendere nel ventesimo secolo e quasi annullarsi negli anni novanta.L'Ottocento fu forse il secolo d'oro della comunità di Pitigliano, fosse solo per il gruppetto di illustri personaggi usciti da essa. Sono nomi che oggi forse dicono poco, ma che allora erano personaggi di grande statura intellettuale e morale: rabbini soprattutto, come Mosé Sorani, Flaminio Servi, Samuele Colombo, ma anche intellettuali come Dante Lattes, giornalisti come Ugo Ayò, scienziati come Giulio e Azeglio Bemporad, uomini pubblici come Anselmo Colombo. Ricordarli significa rievocare anche le famiglie più radicate a Pitigliano: i Sorani, i Servi, i Colombo, i Lattes, gli Ayò, i Bemporad, e poi i Paggi, Pergola, Sadun, gli Spizzichino. Uomini e donne, usanze e gergo particolari, luoghi e strade dove la vita si svolgeva regolare, anno dopo anno, una vita la cui memoria è serrata nei documenti ufficiali e negli scritti privati, come quello di Aldo Servi. Nelle sue memorie ricorda fra l'altro la tendenza degli ebrei pitiglianesi ad emigrare, in quanto dotati di studio al di sopra della generalità e dei bisogni locali. Ricordiamo così i personaggi di maggiore spicco, tutti nati a Pitigliano. Mosè Sorani, nato nel 1827, rabbino a Cento e docente al Collegio Rabbinico di Roma e li' morto nel 1890; Flaminio Servi, nato nel 1841, rabbino in diverse comunità piemontesi, pubblicista, fondatore nel 1874 della rivista Vessillo Israelitico e suo direttore fino alla morte nel 1904. Autore di numerose pubblicazioni di storia ebraica, fu attivo nel promuovere l'istituzione di un organo rappresentativo unico per tutto l'ebraismo italiano e nel soccorso agli ebrei perseguitati nel Nord Africa e nell'Europa dell'Est. Samuele Colombo, (1868-1923), emigrato a Livorno e lì discepolo di Elia Benamozegh e poi suo collega e successore sulla cattedra rabbinica di quella comunità, fra i promotori e primo presidente della Federazione Rabbinica Italiana nel 1918. Dante Lattes (1876-1965), scrittore, giornalista e docente, intellettuale e maestro di grande influenza su tutto l'ebraismo italiano. Cominciò al Corriere Israelitico di Trieste, poi dal 1915 collaborò con Alfonso Pacifici nella rivista Israel e dal 1922 fino alla morte, direttore della Rassegna Mensile d'Israel. Oltre che giornalista e divulgatore, fu traduttore dall'ebraico dei grandi scrittori sionisti, da Achad ha-'aam a Bialik, professore di ebraico all'Istituto di lingue orientali di Roma, autore di commenti al Pentateuco, ai Profeti e ai Salmi. Azeglio Bemporad (1875-1945) astronomo, direttore dal 1912, dell'Osservatorio Capodimonte a Catania, autore di numerose pubblicazioni scientifiche e di storia dell'astronomia. Anselmo Colombo, alto funzionario al Comune di Roma e attivissimo in quella Comunità. E poi altri, forse meno noti di questi, ma che pure si distinsero nelle libere professioni, nelle scienze, nell'insegnamento. Oggi la comunità di Pitigliano è ormai estinta. Il suo cimitero e la sua sinagoga ne testimoniano il passato, l'archivio, custodito al Centro Bibliografico dell'Unione delle Comunità di Roma, cela nei suoi documenti la memoria di persone e fatti. Per noi, discendenti di Pitiglianesi, Pitigliano non è morta, non nel nostro pensiero, tantomeno nel nostro cuore. קטגוריה:פיטיליאנו